


The few times he didn't unveil his wings and the one time he did

by Hayden_the_hufflepuff



Series: Bird Mom Logan Au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Winged Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_the_hufflepuff/pseuds/Hayden_the_hufflepuff
Summary: Hi, welcome to bird mom Logan Au, as i like to call it. Logan has just recently found out that he has wings, and now struggles almost daily to fight his new, weird, bird instincts.ok, so this is just mostly others being hurt and Logan comforting them. I just love Logan being the mama bird tbh.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Bird Mom Logan Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216781
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Why does the universe hate me???

Logan knew the universe hated him. Why? Because he (LOGIC, of for heaven's sakes,) Had bird wings. He had done some research and reasoned that he had blue jay wings. The worse part had been that he has some strange new instincts. 

Ah, Patton was calling him for dinner. He Folded his wings under his skin, thanks to the helpful (and somewhat disturbing) slits in his back. They helped conceal his wings, and that is why he had avoided being found out. 

**Quick A/N- I swear chapters are longer than this, I just wanted to set up the plot. **


	2. ROMAN PRINCEY CREATIVITY SANDERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, ok, hear me out,  
> but platonic love for a friend??? 
> 
> stronger than anything  
> the sun, the force of gravity, the gorilla glue in that girl's hair?  
> nope, my platonic motherly love is stronger than all that, and you better know it

It had been a normal day for logan. It was around 10 in the morning, which meant it was time for his first Hourly break. Every hour he would stretch, stop working, and do something else for at least 30 minutes, to prevent overworking. After all, how could logan preach not overworking yourself if He was doing it? 

He decided that he would get a quick snack and Rewatch an episode of the office. Although he had seen it more than 15 and a half times at this point, It was always something nice to wind down to. 

He tucked his wings into his skin. He had to stretch them from 9 to 5 while he worked, or they would get cramped. 

He was walking down the light sides hallway when His entire body went into alert mode. He looked back at Roman's door, closed. Now, this was normal but usually, some sort of Disney song was being belted, or Roman was ranting about his brother or his work to nobody in particular, or he was laughing at one of his friends on zoom. It was never silent, always some sort of sound persuading from the room. 

So why was the room silent? How long had he been in his room? Logan saw him last night at dinner, but he hadn't seen him this morning. His entire body was struck with the idea to kick down the door and hold roman close, the need to protect washing over him. His mind produced him images with Roman badly injured, or barely functioning due to creative burnout. He has to protect, He needs to protect, he has to get to Roman. 

He knocked on the door and tried to sound calm.  
"Roman? Can you open the door?" He asked. The door had been locked. "I just want to check up on you," Logan explained.  
He waited a few seconds before speaking again, this time with more worry in his voice.  
"Roman, I know you can hear me, open the door please."  
Still no response. Panic swelled through his chest. He needed to protect Roman, and when he got through this door he was tempted to Hold roman in a bear hug and never let go. 

"ROMAN PRINCY CREATIVITY SANDERS, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IN THREE SECONDS I WILL ENLIST YOUR BROTHER TO HELP ME BREAK IT DOWN!" Logan bellowed, and though he heard a soft laugh from Virgil, who was in his room, he didn't quite care, as every single nerve in his body was screaming at him to get to roman, Protect roman, hold him in your arms and protect him with your wings. 

The door swung open. "Ok, jeez, Mom," Roman said, in a joking tone. "You good? you sound like you were panicking."  
"I'm sorry, I guess I just don't take well to Being ignored. Plus, I'm worried about you," He explained. Logan stood in the doorway, though he wanted to hold roman, protect roman. In a minute, Logan told himself. He knew Roman hated to be babied, and he needed to think this was his idea. 

"Why?" Roman asked.  
"You barely ate dinner, you didn't come to breakfast, and I'm guessing you didn't sleep last night," Logan exclaimed, trying not to sound concerned.  
"Oh, I'm fine," He assured, but the need to protect Roman still swelled.  
"If you're sure. I was going to take a break and watch something before I stopped by," Logan mentioned. As he said this, the t.v. in roman's room flickered on, proving that the slightly shorter creative side wanted to take a break. It flickered off just as fast, but logan noticed it.  
"Well, you can use my couch and T.V. if you would like," Roman said, To witch logan promptly sat down on one side of the couch. 

When Logan flicked on the T.V. it was turned to Hamilton.  
"You can change the channel if you want," Roman said.  
"No, I think this will be fine," Logan said. Roman squinted at him, almost as if he knew what Logan was doing, but then muttered an "okay" under his breath. 

Just as the first song finished, Roman sighed before turning off his computer. A break couldn't hurt, he reasoned. When he came to sit on the opposite side of the couch, Logan lifted his arm for roman to settle under.  
"You okay, teach? You're not much of the touchy type. You sure?" Roman asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm sure, Roman," Logan said. As roman settled in, snuggling into the taller logical side, Logan's nerves finally settled. 

Roman was safe. Roman was protected. Logan's Wings still itched to wrap around the two of them, but logan was able to control his instincts better now that he knew Roman was safe. Plus, this was his work shirt, not one of the tank tops he had cut slits into for his wings. He would just trap his wings. 

"Thank you," Roman said.  
"For what?" Logan asked, slightly confused.  
"I needed a break, but I kind of refused to take one. Sometimes I feel like if I don't work hard enough, I'm not... enough. Anyways, Thanks for saving me," He explained. 

"It sounds like your struggling with self-worth. I get that. I would recommend an appointment with Dr. Picani," Logan explained.  
"Oh," roman said quietly. "I guess your right." And pride swelled in Logan's chest.  
"And I'm always here if you want to talk, Roman."  
"Thank you," Roman said, sleepily.  
"No problem." 

Not 15 minutes later, Roman was asleep. And Logan was content. A few weeks ago, Logan would have hated the idea of Roman asleep on him, trapping him to watch through Hamilton. But currently, Logan didn't mind. He felt such a paternal love for roman, he felt like he would do anything for Roman. (Hamilton wasn't that bad though. Not historically accurate, but better than Logan thought it was going to be. )


End file.
